


Tonight, Tonight

by Pizzzazlut



Series: Huxloween 2020 Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU, Ficlet, Huxloween, M/M, this au has lived in my mind rent free for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "It wasn’t easy being a vampire slayer, a destiny that took Hux years to come to terms with. He still remembers the day his Watcher showed up at his house, the words vampire and chosen one repeated over and over again until Hux finally accepted it was all true."Or a Kylux Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Huxloween 2020 Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Tonight, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I decided to write just for fun! 
> 
> The Huxloween event on twitter has so many amazing prompts that I couldn't resist. I'm thinking about writing short little ficlets for some of them so stay tuned? 
> 
> This prompt was for day 3: Alternate Timelines.

Hux suppressed the shiver that threatens to overtake his slim body, mentally kicking himself for not wearing a thicker jacket on tonight’s patrol, pausing his steps to focus on the sound he heard to his right, hand flexing around the wooden stake inside his pocket.

The night sky was clear, moos shining bright above as Hux made his usual rounds through the cemetery, choosing to do this himself instead of putting Rey and Finn at risk again after a rather unfortunate run-in with a gang of rowdy vampires who had come to Sunnydale for a little fun.

It wasn’t easy being a vampire slayer, a destiny that took Hux years to come to terms with. He still remembers the day his Watcher showed up at his house, the words _vampire_ and _chosen one_ repeated over and over again until Hux finally accepted it a was all true.

That happened when he was in high school, years ago when he was young and naïve and so unready for the destiny he was born to fulfill. He was stronger now, wise enough to know not to put his friends in danger but still give them leeway to help him in other areas where he didn’t have to be worried about their safety.

A rustle of leaves broke his reverie as Hux turned it time to catch a glimpse of black leather on a massive chest. Ducking quickly to avoid the arms that went for his neck, Hux kicked at the long legs hard enough to watch the enormous figure topple over heavily. He was quick and efficient, straddling the vampire beneath him as he raised his fist above its chest, wooden stake ready to pierce through its undead heart…

“Fucking hell, how the fuck did you hear me?” Kylo choked out, hand holding Hux’s wrist warily.

“I’m the Slayer. I have an extreme sense of hearing. How many times do I have to tell you that?” Hux wasn’t even breathing heavily, glaring at Kylo as he tried to ignore the hard body tucked in between his thighs. Kylo always did this, always found it so funny to interrupt Hux’s patrols for no reason.

“I have some info you might need. So, you know, don’t kill me,” Kylo said, shrugging in that infuriatingly attractive way he did when he knew he had the upper hand. His hair was shined under the moonlight and his black clothes lit a fire inside Hux each time he saw him. But he was annoying as all hell, a bane in Hux’s existence, a thorn on his side…

“Aw baby, are you thinking about me naked again?” Kylo chuckled before choking on his own laugh as Hux hauled him up by the collar of his shirt, pressing him hard against the nearest tree, the pointy end of the stake pressed underneath his jaw. “You know you can’t kill me this way.”

“No, but I can break your jaw and you’d never be able to eat again,” Hux sneered. The prospect of that alone made him feel a little better.

“But then I wouldn’t be able to suck on something else,” Kylo teased, slipping a large hand between their bodies to cup Hux’s embarrassingly hard cock. “Oh, someone’s excited to see daddy.”

Hux would blame his actions on the full moon, on the cold night air, and the fact that he left his heavy jacket Kylo got him for cold nights like these back at Rey’s apartment. Hux would blame everything but his own impulses as he crashed his mouth onto Kylo’s, moaning as Kylo returned the kiss with just as much hunger as he gave. Hux whimpered into his mouth as he felt Kylo’s fangs nip at Hux’s bottom lip gently.

“I hate you,” Hux breathed into Kylo’s mouth, face flushed, hair mussed.

“I know you do. How much time do we have?” Kylo was already sliding his hand down Hux’s jeans.

“Rey and Finn are supposed to- oh fuck. They’re going to pick me up…” Hux broke off in a moan as Kylo stroked his cock after successfully worming his hand into his pants. “…pick me up at midnight.”

“That’s enough time,” Kylo grunted as he took advantage of a large headstone behind them. “Then I can tell you what I heard. A new big bad is coming to town. Bigger than the last one.”

“Your dirty talk is the worst, Kylo,” Hux felt the cool air his back and ass as Kylo positioned himself behind him. “No marks this time.”

Hux couldn’t reprimand Kylo for not listening, sighing loudly as he felt Kylo’s teeth rake painfully over his shoulder. This was all wrong, this wasn’t allowed. And yet Hux didn’t want to stop the vampire from thrusting into him, didn’t want to stop the gentle caresses of hands over his belly as Kylo showered Hux with filthy praise that only made Hux want more.

This was all wrong, not something expected from the Slayer.

Hux couldn’t bring himself to care.

* * *

***insert BTVS theme here***

**Also, come say hi on[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!**


End file.
